


Birds Of A Family

by violasarecool



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hawke Twins, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: varric makes bad jokes.terriblejokes, really, he should be ashamed





	Birds Of A Family

"Looks like the birds are in the building," Varric said as Hawke and Jay approached.

Hawke gave him a dour look. "Never say that again."

"Oh, come on," Varric grinned, "it's a good image for you two, you should capitalize on it."

"Also, _hilarious,_ " Isabela added.

"I didn't know you'd be here too," Jay said to Isabela before Hawke had time to reply.

"I had nothing better to do," Isabela shrugged. "Thought I might as well watch you hash things out with Varric."

"Birds of a feather flock together," Varric said. Hawke glared at him, and he chuckled. "Alright, alright."


End file.
